This application is a request for the support of the operation of the Tulane Regional Primate Research Center for the next five year period. The research will be done utilizing non-human primates most of which are produced at the Center from breeding colonies. The score of the research projects, although primarily in the area of infectious diseases, covers a range of biomedical disciplines. The proposed AIDS research will include studies of vaccines, the interaction of the IDS virus with other infectious agents, the pathogenesis of disease in the monkey including the transfer of virus form the mother to the fetus, the role of alcohol in the infectious process, and the role of the mucosal immune response. Gene therapy studies will test strategies for correcting globoid cell leukodystrophy, hemophilia B, cystic fibrosis, liver disease, and as a treatment for AIDS. Other infectious disease research will be done on Lyme borreliosis (antibiotic treatment and autoimmunity), malaria (severe cerebral disease and disease during pregnancy)< lymphatic filariasis, and pyelonephritis in diabetics. Other, non-infectious disease research projects will be done on neuropeptides, aging, opioids, and vascular injury with balloon catheters. In addition to the research junction of the Center, this grant will support breeding colonies of macaques. It will also provide support for this Center to serve as a resource for investigators from other institutions who have need to conduct research in non-human primates. The performance site of these activities will be at the Tulane Regional Primate Research Center in Covington, Louisiana.